


Delicious tasting Lips (Reuji Vinsmoke X reader)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: one peice
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Reuji's maid walks into Clean but it seems Miss Reuji has different more erotic plans for her maid.
Kudos: 8





	Delicious tasting Lips (Reuji Vinsmoke X reader)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,Please either follow me on Twitter (@phantomwantsto1) or Follow my Wattpad (@dragonClawKisses) which MOST of my smuts will be posted on first! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💙⚡
> 
> This is my first Girl X Girl so I apologise if it's not the best 
> 
> (Some of the tags have stuff only slightly mentioned)

To say I had a crush on One of the Vinsmoke's,People would assume the Prince's,However you had a huge crush on Princess Reuji,And I really couldn't Blame myself,She had a Beautiful slender Figure,Stunning blue eyes,Plump Pink lips.

Im a chambermaid for her,I Helped keep her Room Tidy while she was out on a mission,I hadn't realised That being close to her would make me,slowly fall in love with her,it didn't help that one time I walked in on her in just a Light Pink Bra that hugged her oh so perfectly and a Solid lace Purple thong,She smiled sweetly at me,when it happened while I felt my whole Face flush red.

I walked down the halls,towards Reuji's room,I knocked gently,Before opening the door,It was silent so I placed to box I was carrying,And walked my Way to Her bed,began to fix the fitted sheets,Fluffed the Pillows,And neated the duvet up,I Opened the closet up,Grabbing the box,opening it,and packing the Folded clothes, away,I went to pick up the Cloth to dust,But I felt a slender hand wrap Thier way around my waist,They pressed Thier body against mine "Hello YN" I Thickly Swollowed.

"m...miss...R...Reuji?.." she giggled softly "What's wrong?" She trailed her other hand,To my hand removing the Cloth from my hand "W...w...what are you doing?..." she did answer,but Removed her body off mine "I've seen the way you look at Me~" I felt my Body shudder,"How...But..I thought,you never saw me-" she took my hands spinning me around to face her,Her whole body was in a Hot Pink set with Garters,Clipping to Black stockings,she giggled at my reaction as My cheeks have been stained red,She took my hands leading me to the bed,she pushed me down and straddled me,I Gasped as she trailed her hands down my chest, "m...iss...R...Reuji?" "No need for the formalities YN" I nodded "Well? Would you let me?" I blushed madly "W...w...wait?...y..you wanna" she nodded at me,Pulling her plump lips into a smile, "o..okay...okay!,I would love to" she giggled as I sounded eagerly,she slipped her fingers into the jacket popping the buttons off,I felt slightly embarrassed as my Nude bra,I sat up alittle as I shrugged my jacket off,tossing it to the side,Reuji slipped down,Yanking the skirt off "I..I...uhm..Sorry" she placed Her lips against mine,slowly begining to kiss, Slowly she trailed her hands down to my White Panties she placed her fingers gently agasint Me,Causing me to Jump gently,She began to circle her fingers,Making me whimper agaisnt her lips,She snuck her tounge into my mouth,I slowly took my tounge towards her,playing with hers,she gently took my bottom lip,Tugging with her teeth.

Reuji sat up,getting off the bed,walking to under her bed,I glanced at her,Biting my lip,she looked up,Holding a small Black satin Bag,she placed it on the bed,I took her free hands,pulling her down with me,once again she was above me,I smiled,she pulled my hands to my Panties, slightly tugging them down, I Gasped, while she finally yanked them down,reaching for the bag,she sat between my legs gently rubbing my lips,spreading them lightly "Your very Pretty~"she smirked as she pushed apart my thighs,Licked her lips and dragged her tounge Over my lips,i mewled in pleasure as she repeated the action,I gripped the sheets "R...r..Reuji!!" She gently blew,And stuck her tounge back in,I tangled my fingers into Her soft pink Hair,I panted and whimpered as I felt my whole body burn

"P....please....R...Reuji..." I felt My walls throb As she dragged it in and out,I moaned out loudly as I felt My releases Snap,she pulled up,Wiping her lips "Delicious~" I panted,as I glanced at her beautiful body "Don't you look so Cute with your Pussy soaked",She straddled me,Pulling out a Vibraror,Turning it on,and sticking it in my "A..ahhh!!...R...r.... Reuji~" she wiggled it inside me,Dragging the Vibraror across me now sensitive Wall "I...I...w...won't...last",she removed her hand off the toy,letting it stay pressed against my G-Spot Vibrating it,she reached for the back of my bra,unhooked it,and ran her fingers over my Perky Breasts,Playing with them gently,I was completely overstimulated,and was Panting like a Mad man

"miss Reuji?? Have you seen Maid YN?" I glanced at the door,where to voice was coming from,Reuji looked over her shoulder and smiled at me "She's doing her job,She's cleaning my room like I asked her too,Please don't worry about her" "of course Miss Reuji" we heard footsteps walk away,As I felt Another orgasm Approach,She pressed her thumb agaisnt My nipple,rolling it,Also pushing the Vibraror Harder,As I moaned out heavily, she stood up,Unclipping the garters,pulling them off along with her stockings,she guided my hands to her Thong,I glanced up at her,as she glanced her lust filled eyes at mine,nodding I dragged her panties down slowly,she stepped out.

I layed down as Reuji had sat above Me,I held her hips gently,as I gently stuck my tounge into her,as she whined I got more brave hearing her whine,I gently licked and ran my finger over her rubbing Gently,She moaned and gasped as I tried to make her feel as Pleasured as I did

"YN...I..I.." the sudden warm feeling fill my mouth,as she sat down next to me, panting,I licked my lips and tried to sit up,But my legs were Extremely sore.

Reuji glanced at me,getting up,walking to her bath room,The sound of water filled the room,Along with the smell of Lavender,she walked back to me,taking my hand gently,wrapping one arm around my Waist and putting one around her shoulder escorting me to the bathroom,assisting me into the bath,as I gently relaxed,she had set out a fresh of PJ's,I glanced at Reuji "Thank you"she kissed me gently and smiled, placing her forehead agaisnt mine,"No need to thank me,You made me feel extremely happy"

I got out the bath, Gently getting dressed,walking out,holding the wall as I waddled to the bed,and sat down,Reuji walked out her PJ's,sat down next to me and pulled me into a cuddle,kissing my cheek.

"Hey did anyone else hear moans?"  
"It could have been Ichiji with someone?"  
"Maybe"

I smiled as I felt Reuji giggle.

Oops


End file.
